Now Who's Hitler
by Yamomo
Summary: Jin Kirigiri summons the three classes for an ordinary game of Secret Hitler. It is fair to say that chaos ensues.


It was an unexpected announcement made throughout Hope's Peak Academy. Headmaster Jin Kirigiri mentioned nothing during the weekly meeting amongst the staff. Understandably, Chisa and the other professors were unable to give any specific, so students like Togami and Kokichi were certainly interested in the sudden assembly of three separate and somewhat acquainted classes. To everyone's surprise once the forty-eight students assembled in the gymnasium, there stood the Headmaster Jin Kirigiri in front of a simple yet elegant black table with seven chairs, six brown envelope with red borders, a microphone, a small deck of cards, two slip a papers that were around the size of two notecard taped together lengthwise, one blue and other red.

"What is this?" It was no surprised any of 78th Class that Kyoko Kirigiri was the first to dare ask a question. It was nothing less than an expectation amongst the sixteen of them at this point.

"Well my dear Kyoko, as the principle of this fine school, it is my duty to provide you all with opportunities for growth and new experiences." Headmaster Kirigiri laced his fingers together and continued. "With that being said, I have decided to implement several events over the course of this week and potentially the following one, depending on how this card game goes. Some events will be physical, and others shall be mental. Today shall be a mental challenge. I introduce you all to the deceptive card game, Secret Hitler."

"Nihihi! I love Secret Hitler!" Kokichi Oma gleefully expressed. The 79th Class was far too familiar with how well deceit and Kokichi go together. Shuichi was the one who phrases it best. 'Kokichi is the only person in the entire school that can make me doubt the truth.'

"I would expect nothing less from the Ultimate Supreme Leader, himself." Jin Kirigiri chuckled before he straightened out his emotions. "I assume you are well versed in the rules?"

"Duh, I'm the one who originally created the game." Kokichi continued with his usual facade of causal lies. He was aware almost no one would believe such a lie though.

"But there are only seven chairs? How will we know who will be the players?" Sonia Nevermind tilted her head to left ever so slightly.

"That information will be decided amongst our three classes. Each class will subject two of their classmates who they believe will fare the best in Secret Hitler. However, that does not directly mean those two students will be working together. Once I explain the rules, my previous sentence will become clear. I would suggest selecting a pair that is well versed in the field of deception."

"That would only include six students. Does that mean the seventh seat belongs to an outside candidate?" Ms. Yukizome, the former Ultimate Housekeeper, hummed softly as her student starred in her direction.

"I normally would call Hajime to fill the position, but the Reserve Course is in the midst of the exams." Hajime Hinata the only non-Ultimate allowed on the main campus and to interact with the other Ultimates on a daily basis. Although Hajime was star struck the first week, he quickly adjusted the crazed antics. Headmaster Kirigiri gave Hajime this opportunity for two main reasons.

Unbeknownst to Hajime, he was able to give the Ultimates a realistic approach to situations and reel everyone back into reality. Also, there was the chance Hajime might develop some type of talent due to being in close and constant contact with other Ultimates. "Thus, I will offer Kirumi Tojo the position if she so wishes."

A rational decision was indeed made. The Ultimate Maid had an impeccable record of remaining unbiased no matter the conditions.

"I will take the opportunity to read and analyze the rules once the discussion for players to begin." Kirumi curtsied before she claimed her seat.

"I will leave the remaining seat to your discretion," Jin Kirigiri smiled and signaled them to begin their deliberation.

* * *

"SO! Who wants to play Secret Hitler with me?" Kokichi asked once the 79th class was alone in their corner of the gym. "Shuichi sweetheart?"

"That's quite bold of you Kokichi," Kiyo said as he inspected his ancient necklace. "Forgive me, but you do not have the best track record of playing well with others."

"Yeah, you kinda move at your own pace, and everyone else tends to get swept along," Kaede Akamatsu admitted with a sweatdrop. "Although...I have to say... Shuichi is a good option. He is one of the Ultimate Detective after all."

"Ho-Hold on, wh-what if they pick Kyoko as well? I can't compete with someone of her caliber." Shuichi Saihara bashfully stuttered out. His class was aware of his backstory, yet that knowledge never stopped optimistic people such as Kaede from pushing the detective out of his comfort zone.

"That's why you pissants need someone who with sex appeal and the biggest motherfucking brain around!"

...And gave egoist characters such as Miu Iruma the chance to steal the spotlight.

"Alright Himiko, it's you and me then!" Kokichi chooed.

"Wh-Wha?" The Ultimate Mage's blush grew until her face turned crimson. The Ultimate Aikido Master's face turned burning red as her rage boiled inside. No matter the situation, Kokichi would get underneath Tenko's skin with his unexpected compliments towards Himiko. Tenko wasn't jealous for certain because she believed Kokichi was toying with the youth maiden's heart, hoping she would fall under his spell. However, anyone who knew the Aikido master was aware of what reaction to expect.

"You degenerate male, how -"

"Now, now, Kokichi is an excellent candidate despite the drawbacks," Rantaro Amami spoke up as he studied his classmates. "This games relies on how well a person can detect deception and fundamentally being capable of lying at a moment's notice. I will have to agree with Kokichi on the matter. Shuichi and Kokichi are our safest bets. Although some may not thrilled by the idea of trusting Kokichi, he is one of the few who can match wits with Komaeda and Togami."

"Then, it decided!" Kokichi cheerfully exclaims and ignored the groans of his classmate. Akamatsu gave Shuichi a hope-filled smile before her heels led her to the principal.

* * *

"So Kirigiri and Celestia, right?" Leon Kuwata offered. Amongst the 78th class, Togami was the only ones who gave a disapproving look. "Oh my fucking God, what's wrong now?"

"Language!" Ishimaru shouted.

"How dare you, a mere plebeian, overlook the esteemed Byakuya Togami?" The Ultimate Affluent Prodigy scolded. Even though most saw the baseball star as a down to Earth kind of guy, Togami's attitude infuriated Leon to no end.

"Kirigiri literally figures shit out for a living! Celes is the Queen of fucking Liars." Leon groaned. "Secret Hitler is a game of deception, and you honestly believe you're better than a detective and a liar?!"

"Language Leon! Do not make me repeat myself!" Ishimaru frowned and wave the detention slip ready in his hand.

"Absolutely," Togami sneered.

"Get off your high horse," Leon scoffed.

"You can't go around disrespecting Master!" Fukawa gritted her teeth. Leon resisted the urge to drag his hand down his face. He should've seen The Ultimate Writing Prodigy coming the heir's aid. "If anything, you should be on your knee begging master to participate in this stupid game!"

"If I may speak, Leon does indeed have a point." Celes approached the center of the group, so it was easy to see her. Even with all eyes on her, it was clear Celestia was unfazed. "The 79th class will most likely choice Kokichi and Shuichi, dear. There's a high chance Komaeda will also be a player. While Togami is an intellectual, I, myself, is uncertain about whether he will be able to handle himself with not one but two wildcards."

"Komaeda's luck _is_ unstable," Asahina nervously scratched her cheek.

"It's hard to keep up with Kokichi's lies," Chihiro said warily. "Bu-But, I know Kirigiri can see through his lies!"

"None stand above myself," Togami folded his arms together. "That imp is only capable of lying to those with the brain power of a monkey."

"Master will win, and then you all will be groveling at his feet!" Fukawa threw out an accusing finger.

"Hold on, how do we know Togami won't screw us over?" Mondo huffed with his hands on his hip. "The dude only looks out for himself."

"Yeah, he's sort of a prick," Hagakure sighed.

"Insult me again, and I will bankrupt you and your 'business'." Togami scowled.

"Togami, dear, you cannot bankrupt what is already bankrupted." Celes twirled one of her drill around her finger.

"Oh come on, I'm on your side!"

"Come on guys, let's be civil," Makoto stepped between his classmate. "How about we take a vote? The majority will decide our representatives."

"There's no need to vote," Junko rolled her eyes. "Togami's only gonna get like, what, two votes 'cause Fukawa won't hop off his dick long enough to make a rational decision, and Togami ego's so big that he won't admit when he's outnumbered."

"Language Junko!" Ishimaru shouted.

"For the last time, 'dick' isn't a cuss word!" Junko shouted back.

"Sis..." Ikusaba sweatdropped.

"The 79th class's representative is speaking with the Headmaster," Kirigiri noted as she carefully studied how the blond interacted with her father. "That can only lead me to the conclusion that they are confident in the decision."

"Then, we cannot afford to waver either," Sakura softly said.

"What are we were standing around for? Makoto, go and tell the principal who we're choosing." Junko snapped.

"Go on Naegi, tell them," Togami and Junko's glares only further frightened the normal boy.

"Go with your heart," Maizono gently patted him on the back. "I know you'll make the right choice."

"Ye-Yeah, I hope so."

* * *

"Man, how are we suppose decided something like this?" Souda Kazuichi grunted as the 77-B class looked amongst their ranks. "We don't even have an Ultimate Detective like the others!"

"Now, now, Souda," Komaeda placed a friendly hand onto the punk rock mechanic's shoulder. "We shouldn't despair so easily. As students of Hope's Peak Academy, we should strive for the pinnacle of hope and overcome any situation. Surely, there are some individuals in our class that can rival Kirigiri and Shuichi."

"Souda, we are the upperclassmen for the 78th and 79th class. In order to save face, it is important for us not to scream our heads off over the simplest matters," Twogami Byakuya, the Ultimate Imposter, raised his finger to his chin as he internal weighed his options. "If we use the process of elimination, we can find two suitable candidates."

"Then, we can assume Hiyoko and Akane will not participate," Peko Pekoyama said in a respectful tone. The gymnast shrugged and began to dig her finger into her ear as an attempt to clean the wax out. The traditional dancer was a different story.

"Wahh?! I can handle myself! They're not that smart!" Hiyoko whined.

"Give it up, your intimidation has only worked on Mikan and sometimes Souda, and that's only because neither of them has a backbone." Fuyuhiko rolled his eyes and promptly ignored the crocodile tears pouring out of the bright blond girl. "We can count Teruteru and Nekomaru out."

"So cold," Teruteru squealed in delight as he jumped toward the small gangster. "How we cuddle to warm each other up?"

"Some things don't change, huh?" Mahiru sweatdropped from the sideline as she watched Fuyuhiko draw his switchblade with the intent to kill in his eyes. "Peko, are you okay with sitting this one out?"

"I understand. It is the logical approach," The silver-haired woman swiftly rendered the Ultimate Cook unconscious in one swift motion.

"What about Ibuki?! Ibuki wants to play!" The Ultimate Musician bounced off the walls.

"Hell no! You're too spontaneous!" Fuyuhiko raised an excellent point.

"That is not entirely a bad thing. A wild card may very well throw Kirigiri and Shuichi off guard." Twogami noted before inspiration struck. "Speaking of wild cards, Komaeda how has your luck been treating you?"

"Why do you-" The Ultimate Lucky Student stroked his chin for a moment until he caught onto The Ultimate Imposter's strategy. Komaeda's signature 'heart-warming' smile grew at an unsettling rate. "Oh, I see what you're getting at."

"Oh no, we are _not _sending the Ultimate Bullshit as one of our representatives." Fuyuhiko opposed. "Knowing fucking him and his luck, he'll be goddamn Hitler!"

"I understand Komaeda might not have the best track record," Sonia sympathized. "However, I truly believe he will act in accordance with the class's best interest."

"I am truly blessed to have two Ultimates willing to vouched for trash such as myself," Komaeda marveled. "Together, Chiaki and I will bring about a bright hope."

"I don't want to play, though." The Ultimate Gamer murmured to her class's surprise. "Secret Hitler is one of those games that force players to lie to people who they have grown to trust. I like most of my schoolmates, and I rather not lie to them."

"We can't really make the girl play if she doesn't want to..." Souda sighed knowing that was one less mentally sound candidate on their list. "Who's even left?!"

"Well, there's Sonia, Mahiru, Twogami, Komaeda, Fuyuhiko, Tanaka, and you," Chiaki answered. "I stand with Sonia and Twogami, by the way. It's hard to read Komaeda sometimes, so I think that's a good thing for a game like this."

"You can't be serious," Fuyuhiko continued to oppose the motion.

"Fuyuhiko, if you're against Komaeda playing, why don't you volunteer with him? That way you can control his actions a little more."

"What?"

"If you volunteer as our second player, then you can do damage control if Komaeda goes crazy."

"I have no problem with that plan," Komaeda smiled. "It would be an honor to team up with the Ultimate Yakuza."

"I believe this is a reasonable conclusion." Twogami pushed up his glasses. "Fuyuhiko is a rather intelligent individual. I full heartedly believe it would be difficult to deceive him as well."

"Why do I see this going south?" Souda groaned as Twogami left to consult with the Headmaster.

* * *

Behind his podium, Jin Kirigiri couldn't hide his smile as he looked amongst his students. "Shall we begin? Will the six representatives take a seat at our roundtable?"

"I assume you will also go over the rule for those who aren't familiar?" Kirigiri asked she took her seat with Shuichi to her left and Celeste to her right.

"Of course, everyone will be on even ground." Her father reassured her. "Kirumi, if you would, please."

"Very well," The Ultimate Maid nodded once. "There are three roles: Liberals, Fascist, and Hitler. Four players will be cast as the Liberals. One will be the Fascist, and one will be Hitler. However, the Liberals won't know who is who. When the envelopes are opened and everyone had a chance to read their card, everyone will close their eyes. After a moment, Hitler and the fascist will open his or her eyes and share a knowing glance before closing their eyes again. The Liberals are not to open their eyes under any circumstances during that moment."

"I believe that side note was meant for Kokichi," Celestia quizzed as she stared at the purple haired boy.

"Yes,"

"I didn't think you thought so lowly of me, mommy." Oma giggled as he leaned against the edge of the table.

"The player to my right, Fuyuhiko, will begin as the Presidential Candidate. He will choose the Chancellor. Fuyuhiko will draw three cards from the deck and discard one without showing it. Then, he will hand the two remaining card to the Chancellor. Finally, the Chancellor will play one of his or her choices and discard the other one without showing it. Players are welcome to question the PC and Chancellor, but the truth is to their discretion."

"The deck is rather small. How many cards are in the deck?" Kirigiri hummed softly as she waited for an answer.

"Seventeen cards. Six Liberal cards that will further the Liberal's goals, and Eleven Fascist card that will further Hitler's goals." Kirumi answered.

"May Celeste and I double check? This is nothing against you Kirumi. I simply wish to make the game fair." Kirigiri offered her hand.

"I have no problem with this." Kirumi lent the pile of cards without much of a grievance.

"Hm...I see. Thank you Kirumi, darling," Celeste smiled as she handed the deck back. "Things are as you claimed."

"Okay, I got a question for ya. How does anyone win?" Fuyuhiko asked with his arms crossed.

"The Liberals can win by killing Hitler or by enacting six Liberal policies. Hitler and the Fascist can will by electing Hitler as Chancellor after three Fascist policies have been played or by enacting six Fascist policies." Kirumi answered as she shuffled the card once more.

"What? But, there are only six Liberal cards, to begin with?!" He shouted.

"Yes dear, however, the game is even now. Although there might be eleven fascist cards, there are four Liberals at the table so they will hold the power majority of the time." Celestia clarified.

"Correct Celeste, that would be the right way of thinking. There's also chance that a Liberal can draw three Fascist policies." Komaeda noted a very real possibility. "After all, there are five more Fascist cards than Liberal."

"Hey Kirumi, you said that the Liberals can win by killing Hitler. How is that possible?" Shuichi asked.

"After the fourth Fascist card is played, the current Presidential Candidate can elect to assassinate a player." Kirumi waved. "If the group correctly deduces Hitler, then the Liberals win. If the group is incorrect and kills a Liberal or Fascist, then the game will continue. The eliminated player will not disclose their role to anyone. For the sake of time, I will declare the other powers as they come up. Are there any other questions?"

"So all we got to do is figure out which class is playing Hitler and Fascist?" Fuyuhiko raised an eyebrow.

"No, each student will be playing on their own. There will be no class-based teams." Kirumi informed the gymnasium.

"So, it is truly Liberals versus Fascists," Komaeda chuckled at the revelation. "I wonder whose hope will shine brighter today."

"Nihihihi! Now this will be fun," Kokichi snickered in his usual carefree manner. "I'm excited."

"Shall we begin?" Kirumi offered.

With a quick exchange of glances, the six participates opened their envelopes and revealed the content to themselves. Following the procedures left by Kirumi, the group collectively closed their eyes. For three seconds, a Fascist made eye contact with one surprised but reassured Hitler.

Shutting their eyes again, Kirumi allowed two seconds to pass before asking the six of them to open their eyes again. "Now-"

"Shuichi's Hitler and Fuyuhiko's the Fascist!" Kokichi boldly pronounced.

"Wh-What?" Shuichi stuttered out.

"You want to say that again punk?!" Fuyuhiko cracked his knuckles.

"My, my Kokichi, I assume you have some factual evidence to back up that claim?" Celestia giggled, already aware of the answer he would give.

"Nope!"

"I would advise against making baseless accusations," Kirigiri sighed before turning her back to Kokichi and facing Fuyuhiko. "As the Presidential Candidate, who do you elect as Chancellor?"

"Well, there's no way in hell I'm giving Komaeda or Kokichi that kind of power, so I guess I'll go with Celestia." The yakuza shrugged as he slid the nameplate over to the professional gambler. The group had a moment of silence as this was the opportunity to object the motion. Kirumi slid the top three cards from the desk and handed them off to the blond boy. "Okay, I'll go with these two."

"An interesting decision," Celeste eyed the cards carefully before placing a blue Liberal card down. "But, nevertheless a simple one."

"What was the card you threw out Fuyuhiko?" Shuichi asked. "For a game like this, it's best to know how many Liberal cards have left."

"I see what you're getting at. By tracking the number of Liberal cards, we can predict the likelihood of pulling three Fascist cards." Kirigiri nodded along to her fellow detective.

Fuyuhiko shrugged. "I pulled two reds and one blue. I threw out a red before giving it to Celeste."

"Then, I, in return, threw out the red and played the blue card," Celeste claimed as she offered the Chancellor card to Kirumi. Fuyuhiko begrudgingly passed the Presidential Candidate to Komaeda. "Well, Ultimate Luck, who do you choose? Since I was the Chancellor in the previous round, I am unable to be elected again?"

"This is correct. Fuyuhiko is unable to be elected since he was the Presidential Candidate in the last round." Kirumi nodded along.

"Then, I have to go with none other Kokichi Oma for my pick as the Chancellor," Komaeda's unwavering and somewhat unsettling smile grew ever so slightly. "After all, there's an awfully good chance that no one else would choose the Ultimate Supreme Leader."

"Komaeda has a point," Shuichi sweatdropped and allowed for the motion to continue. With muttering agreement from the girls, Fuyuhiko's opposing voice died out as Kirumi handed off a stack of three cards to the Ultimate Luck.

"Please Komaeda, remove a card of your choosing," Kirumi stated as the table analyzed his every move. Placing a card face down, Komaeda handed off the two remaining card to his chancellor and slid the remaining card to Kirumi.

"It's in your hands, Kokichi." Komaeda smiled.

"Nihihi, things are getting interesting," Kokichi snickered as he placed down the second blue Liberal card.

"Well, Komaeda, what cards did you pull?" Celeste asked as Komaeda slid the Presidential Candidate plate to the professional gambler.

"Would you believe me if I said that I was given three blue cards?" He chuckled.

"How the actual fuck did you even do that?" Fuyuhiko gritted his teeth together in pure rage. "There were only five blue cards at the start of your turn."

"While it is highly improbable for Komaeda to accomplish that task, it isn't impossible " Kirigiri noted as she pondered on the thought. "If I am correct, the percentage would be 2.75%."

"Komaeda has had worst odds against him before," Shuichi shuddered at the past catastrophes linked to the Ultimate Luck. "Then, that would mean Kokichi had to choose from the two Liberal cards."

"Congrats Shuichi, you can do basic math," Kokichi sneered with a smile.

"Great, so there are only two Liberal policies left," Fuyuhiko slumped back into his chair. "and there's like nine Fascist policies?"

"So, we should prepare ourselves for at least one red card," Kirigiri warned the five other players. "Logically speaking, there will be one turn of a pure red card."

"There are only eleven cards left until Kirumi must shuffle the remaining deck," Celeste mused softly. "That would mean we have three turns left."

"Worst case scenario, the last two Liberal cards can be played in the same turn, and we'll have to play two Fascist cards." Shuichi scratched his chin.

"Then, I trust that my dear classmate Kirigiri will offset Komaeda's luck," Celeste handed the Chancellor plate to the original Ultimate Detective. The Ultimate Gambler paused to give the boys the opportunity to object but given Kirigiri's credibility no one spoke up. Kirumi proceeded to slide the top three cards to her upperclasswomen. "Thank you Kirumi dear."

Plucking the middle card, Celeste placed it in the discard pile face down and handed off the remaining two to her fellow classmate.

"I see," Kirigiri said without a hint of emotions. Quietly, Kirigiri played the first Fascist card of the game. "I was not given a choice. I was handed two red cards."

"I can vouch for Kirigiri," Celeste admitted as Kirigiri placed the other card into the discard pile. " I pulled three Fascist policies."

"Oh, does this mean we get to see the first presidential power?" Kokichi asked with glee in his voice as he bounced in his chair with anticipation.

"Yes, when the first Fascist policy is enacted, the current President, Celestia, is allowed to check the person's of her choosing a card," Kirumi informed the group. "It is up to Celestia whether or not she is willing to convey that information to the group."

"Interesting, if it not too of an issue, I would like to peek at Komaeda's card." Celeste raised her hand to cover her mouth, "While I have some reservations when comes to trusting Komaeda and Kokichi, I do believe that if Komaeda is a Liberal, then that would help the group tremendously. After all, luck is always important in a game of deception. Kokichi, on the other hand, is a tad more uncooperative."

"Oh come on partner, don't you trust the King of Liars?" Kokichi smiled, unfazed by Celeste's statement.

"Trust is something earned, darling..." Celeste giggled.

"Fair enough Celeste," Komaeda willingly handed off his envelope. "Although I believe my talent is worthless, I willing to become a stepping stone for everyone's hope to grow if it is required."

"That will not be necessary," Celestia said as she glanced at his card before sliding it back in. "Komaeda is a Liberal."

"Said the Queen of Liars," Kokichi snickered. "How do we know the two of them are co-conspirators?"

"We can't know for sure without carefully deducting every move." Kirigiri sighed. "Until then, I would advise against pointing fingers or claiming to be a Liberal."

"I guess, but we haven't any closer to figuring out who's Hitler." Fuyuhiko groaned.

"Now, now, Fuyuhiko, we only placed three cards." The Ultimate Luck reminded him. "With that being said, I do believe it is Kirigiri's turn to be President."

"Correct," Kirumi nodded. "Who do you choose to be your Chancellor?"

"Fuyuhiko, the Ultimate Yakuza," She answered. "After all, Shuichi and he are the only ones who haven't been Chancellor. Any objections?"

"None that I can think of," Shuichi murmured with the group agreeing.

With nothing else to say, Kirumi started the next round and handed off the three card. Taking a moment to analyze her next move, Kirigiri slipped one card into the discard pile and left the final two cards to Fuyuhiko. Begruntely, the small gangsta placed the second Fascist card.

"I couldn't do anything. She gave me two Fascist cards." Fuyuhiko shrugged.

"Interesting Fuyuhiko, I gave you a blue as well," Kirigiri folded her arms as she cocked an eyebrow. "What happened to the Liberal card?"

"What the hell are you going on about?" He frowned at the indirect accusation. "I never got that blue card."

"I most certainly did give you a Liberal card," Kirigiri glanced at Fuyuhiko for a moment before assuming her thinking pose.

"Hold on, don't you dare fucking pin this one on me," Fuyu growled. "I gain nothing from playing a Fascist card, but you get the next President power."

"In actuality, it does make sense if you consider the following." Kirigiri shot back. "If you're Hitler or a Fascist, then the second red card would bring you one step closer to electing Hitler as Chancellor. I, on the other hand, do not need nor want the presidential power. Therefore, I am willing to skip using that power to prove my point."

"OOOO! She got you there, Boss Baby." Kokichi smiled. "Also, I loved your Netflix series, by the way."

"Keep trying me, I will stab you!" The gangster pulled out his switchblade to further his threat.

"Fuyuhiko, if you would, please refrain from threatening the other players." The Ultimate Maid shook her head before turning to the purple haired girl. "Do you truly wish to skip the presidential perk?"

"Yes, but do you mind sharing what the perk was?" Kirigiri answered.

"It was the 'Special Election' ability. This would have allowed Kirigiri to directly choose the next president. After the 'Special Election' turn was over, the Presidential Candidate nameplate would go to the player originally after Kirigiri."

"I see, but now the next President is Shuichi," Celestia stated as she eyed Kirigiri out of the corner of her eye. "Well, Shuichi, who do you choose? Both Kirigiri and Fuyuhiko are unable to be chosen."

"That would leave Kokichi, Komaeda, and Celeste." Fuyuhiko huffed. "Well, Detective Prince?"

"I guess Celestia since I do believe she is a Liberal," Shuichi settled. "Also, there's not much here we can do in this turn."

"It's either ya pull it or ya don't,"

"Here are your cards," Kirumi handed off the top three cards from the rather small deck. The Ultimate Maid swiped the final card and Shuichi's thrown out a card; she quietly began to shuffle the deck.

"Here you go," Shuichi slid the two card over to the upperclassmen.

"Thank you for choosing me, Shuichi," Celeste smiled as she placed down the third Liberal card of the game. Without showing anyone the discarded card, Kirumi shuffled it into the fresh deck. "And with that, the first round is over."

"With the process of elimination, I assume Shuichi and Celestia discard two red cards?" Komaeda asked the duo for confirmation.

"Yes, I discarded one red and gave Celestia a choice between a Liberal and a Fascist card."

"And, I threw out the Fascist card as well," The world renown gambler smiled. "I do believe this means there are nine Fascist cards and three Liberals left for the next round?"

"And that also means I'm starting this round as the Presidential Candidate," Kokichi exclaimed gleefully as the petite boy waved the plaque. "Nihihi, I'm going to savor this!"

"Oh God, what the hell are you planning?" Fuyuhiko narrowed his eyes in the direction of the trickster. "You better not fuck up the entire game for us."

"Gasp, you wound me baby boss," Kokichi dramatically clutched his heart. "I was only going to pick my dear friend Komaeda. As the Ultimate Supreme Leader, I have repaid all of my debts."

Fuyuhiko frowned at the notion but gave no further disagreements on the matter.

"Let us proceed with the voting," Kirumi cleared her throat and took hold of everyone's attention. With a brief moment passing, the four participants voted. For the first time in the game, the decision wasn't unanimous. Fuyuhiko voted no.

"Interesting Fuyuhiko," The female Ultimate Detective folded her arms. "Why now did you vote no, now of all times?"

"Are we really going to trust this fucking devious tag team duo?" The gangsta groaned. "And, I don't want to hear that shit from you! You still fucking lied!"

"Now now, Fuyuhiko has a point. This is a game of deception. Eventually, we will have to decide who the fascist and Hitler." Celestia politely raised her hand. "I suggest that we take this round to personally decide who think is Hitler."

"I would like to remind you all this. After three Fascist cards have been played, you are allowed to ask the Chancellor if they are Hitler once the voting is complete." Kirumi stated. "If the Chancellor is not Hitler, they cannot disclose their real title."

The Ultimate Luck halfheartedly chuckled as the Ultimate Supreme Leader passed two cards to him. With a pained smile, he placed down the third Fascist card. "I am truly sorry, but I had no choice. I was given two red cards."

"Nihihihi, he's telling the truth. After all, I threw away the blue Liberal card."

"I fucking knew you were gonna play devil advocate!" Fuyuhiko slammed his fist onto the table.

"Kokichi! Why would you do that!?" Shuichi snapped that the petite troublemaker. "We needed that Liberal card!"

"For the executive action of course," He said unfazed for the almost unanimous glares. "Come on mommy, what did I win? Do I get to kill someone?!"

"...No Kokichi, but you are allowed to check the top three cards for the next row. Whatever you wish to do with that information is at your full disclosure." The Maid sighed as she handed him the top three card. "Whatever you may choose, I must give the Presidential power to Komaeda next."

"Yippee! Careful Komaeda, I paid my debt back, so now I can call out your bullshit if you lie." Kokichi snickered as he returns the small pile. "Now who's your chancellor?"

"I believe Shuichi will be a good change of pace. I will hope my luck will play in my favor," The white-maned boy claimed as he slid the Chancellor prop to the detective. Kirigiri quietly leaned against the table as she tried to calculate where Komaeda was going with this. President Komaeda took the three cards from Kirumi. Without sparring the cards a glance, he randomly placed one into the discard pile. He smirked as the pile was passed to Shuichi. "Now, what will you do?"

"Komaeda...why would you do that?" Shuichi said slightly uncomfortable with going along with this insane plan. Building up his courage, the Detective Prince played the fourth Fascist card.

"Shuichi...are you Hitler?" Kirigiri asked with a hand stroking her chin.

"No, I am not. I was given two red cards, but since Komaeda did not look at the hand, he can't confirm this." Shuichi sighed. "The only person who can confirm this is Kokichi."

"I apologize, but I know better to trust an alibi that relies on Kokichi's word," Celeste commented the Presidential prop was moved to Fuyuhiko.

"And on that note, I will debrief you all on the next Presidential Power that Komaeda has earned." Kirumi examined everyone's varying expressions. "Komaeda is allowed to eliminate one player from the game. Once the player is eliminated, they must reveal their role. If Hitler is killed, the Liberals win. If anyone else is eliminated, the game will continue. The eliminated player can remain at the table, but they cannot speak. The fifth Fascist policy will do the same."

"So this is what you meant earlier," Celeste murmured.

"Either way this is a simple choice." Komaeda smiled as his eyes landed on his former partner in crime. "Kokichi Oma, I sentence you to death. I rather not have one of my choices come back to bite me."

"Awe, I even knew who Hitler was." Kokichi whimper as he tossed his hidden card on the table, revealing a Liberal symbol.

"Does this mean Kokichi is unable to inform us what the top three cards were or voice who he thinks Hitler is?" Kirigiri raised a brow.

"As the rules state, the dead can not speak, but this does mean the chances of the split vote is gone since three players will be voting for now on," Kirumi informed the five remaining players.

"With devil advocate gone, we can finally play like normal fucking people," Fuyu grumbled as he handed the Chancellor plaque to Celeste. "Here, you can be in charge since I don't trust the purple haired bitch at all."

"Choose your words carefully Fuyuhiko, they very well come back to haunt you later." Kirigiri tightened her gloves.

"Keep talking and you better pray that the next card isn't a Fascist card. I might be a Liberal, but I will kill you the first time I get the chance." Fuyu shot a murderous glare at the unfazed detective.

"Now, let's keep calm," Shuichi interjected. "If we let our tempers get the best of us, then the Fascist will win. Now, Celeste, are you Hitler?"

"At least someone is speaking some truth, and I am not Hitler," The Ultimate Gambler sighed as the group voted. Unanimously, the game proceeded. Grinning like a madman, Fuyu handed the two chosen card to Celestia. The Gambler spared him a confused face as she placed down the next Liberal policy. "Fuyuhiko, why are you grinning when you handed me a blue and red card?"

"You were supposed to play the red one so that I could kill that bitch." He collapsed in his chair. "That bitch lied about she handed me, and she fucking knows it. That bitch has to be Hitler!"

"An interesting deduction, and do you have any proof besides your word." Kirigiri raised her brow in curiosity.

"No, but my fucking gut knows you are Hitler!" He snapped.

"Your gut...? Dear, you sound like Akane." Celeste sighed. "Kirigiri, do you have anything to retort his claim."

"Nothing except that Fuyuhiko is Hitler and Shuichi is aiding him as a Fascist," Kirigiri stated. "And unlike Fuyuhiko, I do have proof to back my claim."

"Wait, why am I the Fascist? I haven't done anything suspicious." Shuichi gripped his shirt.

"I will get to that. As for Fuyuhiko, the choice of your words was your demise." The female detective allowed a small smirk to grace her face. "For one, you called Kokichi 'devil advocate' which insinuates that he wasn't a true Fascist but rather a Liberalist acting like a Fascist. You referred to him as this twice, so it wasn't a mistake. Now, how could you know that Kokichi was Liberal before anyone else? Unless...you knew who was Hitler and the aiding Fascist side. Your desire to kill me can only mean you know that I'm on your trail. To kill the only Liberal detective, you increase your chances of winning."

"Ah, I see what you mean. Fuyuhiko hasn't gone against Shuichi even though he is an Ultimate Detective as well. Shuichi has even tried to calm Fuyu multiple times." Komaeda smirked. "But to be fair, we must ask if Shuichi has his suspects. Well, Shuichi..."

"I think...Fuyuhiko's Hitler and Kirigiri is the Fascist. Kirigiri's logic is solid as to why Fuyuhiko is Hitler, but I think Kirigiri is the Fascist. Here's why. They're using reverse psychology. By bickering so much, they're setting up the illusion that they're enemies. Once it becomes Kirigiri's turn, I suspect that she will hand the Chancellor job to Fuyuhiko and expect all of us to go along with the motion for the sake of believing their lie."

"I'm not _fucking _ Hitler for _fuck's sake!_" Fuyuhiko pulled on his hair, ripping some strands out in the process. "Don't believe either of these fuckers! They're working together!"

"Fuyuhiko...your temper is playing against you." The gambler shook her head in disappointment. "Komaeda, I cannot believe that I trusting your opinion, but what are your thoughts on the matter? Which one do you believe?"

"Both raise valid points, so why don't we rely on my luck once again?"

"Is this really the time to placing the outcome of the game on a whim." Celeste raised an eyebrow. "Although Shuichi and Kirigiri are both consider an Ultimate Detective, they definitely depend on different methods to reach their conclusions. Kirigiri is more stoic and calculative than Shuichi, but her male counterpart allows emotions to influence him and reach the proper answer."

"Exactly my thoughts, but one has to be wrong," Komaeda smirked. "But, we all can agree that you cannot choose Fuyuhiko since he was just the President."

"Celestia, if you pick either of those fuckers, we fucking lose." Fuyuhiko snapped once more. "I hate to say this but go with Komaeda. We all know he is a Liberal, so the game will continue so another round."

"Correct, but Kiri will the next President, and she will hand it to Fuyu." Shuichi let out an exacerbated sigh. "Also, Fuyuhiko, what was the third card? Celeste said she was given a choice."

"Huh? Oh, it was a blue card. I guess we're out of those now."

"Then, the next card will be a Fascist, but at the very least I will have the option as to killing Fuyuhiko." Celestia let out a small giggle."While it was fun, I do believe the liberals will remain victorious. Komaeda, do you wish to be Chancellor?"

"Oh no thank you, I've been in power more times than I would wish." The Lucky student dryly chuckled. "I do believe we should test all, we have confirmed myself, you and Shuichi are not Hitler. That only leaves Fuyuhiko and Kirigiri as our only two possible options."

"I hate to agree with Komaeda, but this is the only way to bring about any confirmation." Shuichi gripped his shirt. "If Kirigiri isn't Hitler, we can use the next fascist card to kill Fuyuhiko and finally win. I know in my heart that Kirigiri has to be the Fascist."

"...Okay, then I will choose Kirigiri as my Chancellor." Celestia submitted as Shuichi and Komaeda vote in agreement. The lone wolf, Fuyu, shot Kirigiri a dirty glare while throwing down his no.

"Fucking lost. Goddammit!"

"Well, the vote is 2-1 and in Kirigiri's favor. She is our Chancellor." Kirumi declared. All eyes in the gym laid on the Ultimate Detective. "Now, are you Hitler?"

"You should've picked Shuichi," Kirigiri smirked as she pulled Adolf's infamous symbol out of her pouch. "I am indeed Hitler."

"What did I _fucking say_?! _What did I fucking say?! _" Fuyuhiko flipped the table and showered the gym with cards. "_I fucking told you that fucking bitch was Hitler, but no one wanted to listen to the one person who hasn't lied once!_"

"I fell for her deception," Celes murmured softly before snapping back to reality. "So, who was the Fascist? Komaeda and I were Liberalist, so who was...Shuichi!"

"Guilty as charged..." He rubbed his neck in embarrassment. "I can't believe that worked."

"Just as expected, the Ultimate Detectives' hope shined through to the end," Komaeda seemed pleased with the result. "As well did Celestia's hope's certainly did brightened because of this game."

"Komaeda...did you know we were working together?" Shuichi raised a brow.

The Ultimate Luckster playfully jeered. "Of course, I knew when Kirigiri lied about what card she gave Fuyuhiko. The Ultimate Yakuza has a unique pattern when he lies. Needless to say, Shuichi and Kokichi became my suspects."

"Which is why you chose to kill Kokichi," The detective concluded. "Why not speak up? You very well had enough evidence to possibly convince Celeste."

"_Yeah, fuckface, you didn't say shit!" _Fuyuhiko roared as he unsheathed his switchblade. "_And Imma castrate you son of a bitch! Come here!"_

The white-haired teen's chuckle died in his throat as the gangster charged at him with a murderous glint in his eyes. Kokichi laughed as he watched his former partner in crime be viciously other participants watched with wariness in their hearts as they feared Fuyuhiko may dish punishment upon them as well. A couple of eyes landed on Peko to intervene and stopping Fuyuhiko's rampages, but the swordswoman watched the one-sided battle with an emotionless expression. Jin Kirigiri could only sigh in disappointment. What began as a simple game had devolved into a potential murder. It took Sakura Ogami and Mondo Oowada's intervention to seize Fuyuhiko and save Komaeda from any further harm.

Needless to say, Jin Kirigiri had to rethink his game choice.

* * *

_A/N: I hope I didn't make it too obvious as who was Hitler_


End file.
